Knight and dayEvangelion
by Al1989
Summary: Roy Miller helping Misato and the children to uncover gendo's and seele's plans. How the end would be like?


Evangelion/Knight and Day crossover

I do not own any right of Neon Genesis Evangeliion or Knight and Day.

Ok this story is crazy, but since I watched the movie (day and knight) I said to me "hell, it would make a nice crossover". Let's put all together. This story will take place after the death of the 17th angel ( Trabis), and Seele's attack and Gendo's plans will have to be put on hold for a bunch of month in order that the story fits properly.

Misato will be taking the role of June Havens ( Cameron Diaz's character), and Roy Miller (Tom Cruise) Stays the same. This is my first story and Crossover. I don't expect it to be perfect; I just want to know people will react.

Chapter 1

At the Tokyo 2 airport Misato was waiting for her flight. It had been a really tough year. The death of Kaji had struck her really bad, plus the issues of the children hadn't been of great help. However, all of them had started to live a little. Asuka was no longer in her comatose state, and Shinji started getting over the death of his friend Kaworu. Misato also decided to move on but It was hard though.

On the other hand, She was aware that something bad could happen. The information given by Kaji prior his death proved such thing.

_"This 3 days at Tokyo 2 really helped me to clear my mind, but I must stay alert. The information that I got from kaji really gave me the creeps. Is it possible that Shinji's father could be such a bastard trying to provoke the Third Impact along with the wise men committee? And what they are waiting for? I mustn't stay off guard "Misato though with a worried grimace on her face while she walked through the corridors of the airport.

Without noticing it, she hit the luggage of a stranger by accident.

_"Excuse me" Misato said

_"I'm sorry "the man replied

_ "That bag is pretty heavy"Misato said eyeballing the man. She was pretty startled by him. He had something that reminded her of Kaji but he didn't look and sound Japanese at all. He looked American.

_"You've got something on your hair "The stranger said while he was leaving, giving her an overconfident smile that made Misato blush a little.

_"Oh no girl! It is too fast to try to hit on another man in moments like this. I know I have to move on, but this is not the time to get enchanted by a guy that I just ran into"

She checked her hair and head over to the gate of her flight. After being checked by a grumpy officer, She hustled her pace to the entrance of the plane not realizing who was in front of her.

**BUMP!**

_"Oh my god, I'm so sorry" Misato said. Surprisingly, it was the same guy she bumped a few moments ago. The only thing she could do was to smile.

_"This is getting a habit" He said with another warm grin that reflected the man's cockiness which made Misato more intrigued about this person.

_"Sorry about that" Misato repeated

_"No problem" The man answered

The plane was almost empty. There were around 10 passengers on it, and among them it was this gentleman, who was placed pretty close to Misato.

_"No wonder why this airline is going out of business. There is almost nobody on board." Misato said to the man

Yeah! Good point he said

The plane took off with a little of turbulence. Misato was used to this kind of things, since being a person with such Rank at Nerv she was exposed to dangerous situations. A way more than she could handle, but somehow she felt that the crucifix her father gave her before dying protected her and gave her the force to carry on, and put up with difficult moments. Even though their enemies were always classified as angels she never really knew and doubted that they were really that.

_" I am Misato by the way" She said trying to break the silence

_"I'm Roy Miler" The man said

_"Nice to meet you" she replied

_"Very nice to meet" Roy replied back

_"So you are American?" Misato asked looking at Roy's eyes with curiosity

_"Is it too Obvious? Boston to be more precise" Roy said with a smile across his face

_"What are you doing in Japan?" She asked leaning forward

_"Taking care of some business here in Tokyo 2 and 3" he said looking back at the other people

_"So you are a businessman then" Misato said with a small grin

_"Pretty much, yeah what about you?" Roy asked looking at Misato directly toward her eyes

_"Me?" Misato said like trying to make something up. She never liked to talk about her duties at Nerv. She always felt like saying such thing would drive people away, and men mostly because most of the guy she met in her life were sexists pigs

_"Some business too" She said nervously

_"Oh I see" Roy said with a penetrating glance that was getting into Misato knowing that there was something she was hiding

_"You know, I'm a bad liar I work for Nerv, and I hold the rank of Mayor there" Misato blurted it out all of a sudden feeling kind of awkward about it and hoping that She didn't blew it.

_"Major? You had me fooled for a second. I didn't expect that from such a beautiful young lady like you" He said as Misato started blushing while a big grimace of happiness appeared on her face

_"Thanks for the compliment "She added feeling relieved that he didn't took it bad

_"Anytime fellow. Semper fi (Motto used by the marines which means always faithful)" Roy said

Misato realized that such phrase was used by the American marines since she was highly trained military she had knowledge about American marine terms.

_"You were a marine?" Misato asked trying to get some information from him

_"Back in the days. I've seen some action during the wars following the second Impact" He said bluntly. Misato decided to stop asking about it, since It always brought her bad memories, and it might not be nice for Roy either, just for the sad gesture he had performed in front of her. It was trademark of those who suffered a post traumatic disorder, and she recognized it very well, she went through that as well.

The airplane started trembling a bit because of the turbulence, which was something unexpected for a warm weather.

_"This is gonna be a rough flight" Misato said trying to change the topic of the conversation

_"It might be" Roy replied kind of concerned looking at the men who were seating at the back of the plane

_"I assume it was a very tough year at with all this attacks going on" Roy said

_"Yup that is right. All this work is very time consuming, but that is not the only thing I enjoy doing" Misato continued. I always dreamt about taking my Renault Alpine and go all around the world. Do you have dreams Roy?"

_"Wow that's a tough one. I think a lot about things I haven't done but the most important one for me would be kissing a stranger on a hotel balcony in a small town" Roy answered with somnolent glance

Misato was startled with such a desire, not just that she was stunned.

_"Wow" She snapped

All of a sudden the plane shook and Misato's luggage almost fall over her. However, Roy could catch it in a very quick reaction. She noticed that she had spilled some of the beer she was consuming while talking to Roy.

_"You know I'm gonna…gonna go back and use the restroom" She said embarrassed . While she stood up she tripped but Roy was there to give her a hand and help her to gain balance on her war to the washroom.

She got into the restroom, and started changing her clothes while looking at the mirror. She started looking at herself.

_ "Kissing a stranger in hotel balcony in a small town? What kind of line is that? She wondered. "That is a very good line indeed, and he's got lightning reflexes I couldn't see his hand "She said while chuckling.

She started checking her breath, putting some make up on and taking her time inside. Meanwhile, Roy was kind of busy fighting the passengers who seemed to be agents looking for something.

The first one had a needle that was ready to be injected into Roy. Roy didn't hesitate. He punched the spy in his face and grabbed his wrist, twisted it and injected the man with the drug that was supposed to be for him. Two more came on to him but he subdued them with no problem, punching and kicking like a great martial artist. He was surprised that even the woman as a flight attendant was working covertly when one of the shot a tranquilizer to him, hitting her accidentally, as Roy went to check on her she responded with a head butt. However he dominated her using her as a shield against the shooter putting both of them unconscious in a very funny way.

After finishing off two more agents and snatching away one of the assailant's gun, one of the pilots shot Roy in the abdomen causing little damage, when he was to shoot again Roy pulled the trigger faster and killed the pilot who in some way shot the co-pilot behind him by accident leaving Misato and Roy at God's will.

On the other hand, Misato was ready to get out of the bathroom. She opened the door. Everything was quite. On the other side was Roy sitting on his seat, holding two Tequilas and deep in thoughts. They looked at each other. Misato felt possessed by the glance of Roy, and she walked toward him so smoothly as if she was floating a few inched off the floor.

_"I decided to join you" Roy said offering one of the drink to Misato.

At that very moment Misato put her arms around Roy and started kissing him deeply and calmly with a tremendous passion. Roy was a bit shocked by this demeanor. However, he was used to it. He always knew that he was a chick magnet, but Misato was a different woman than those he was used to deal with. He felt a lot of passion in that kiss, but also a lot of grievance as if she was looking for something on him, something that she lost and might have found right now.

_"Sorry" Misato said still not believing what she had done. She was always known for being really open about men, but this was not her, she would have never done anything like it before. Even Kaji had had his challenge trying to pick her up back in their college days.

_"All the beer I drank while I was talking to you started making effect on me. I am like that sometimes.

_"It's ok, don't worry."Roy continued trying to calm her." There is something I have to tell you"

_"Oh my god. If you are in a relationship I'm so sorry!

_"No that's not it"

_"I'm all ears, what is it then?" She asked while looking at the cockpit door that swung open showing nobody inside.

_"Listen you don't have to panic, I've contained the situation" Roy said in a serious tone

_"Situation?" Misato asked while having a sip of her drink.

_"Yeah, we have lost the pilots"

_"Where did they go?" She asked in a mocking tone

_"I mean, they are dead. Shot in other words"

_"By whom?" Misato asked with a taunting smile on her face

_"By… me. Actually, I shot the first pilot; he shot the second pilot accidentally…one of those things"

Misato stare at him for less than a second and then she busted out in laughter

_"Great! "Misato said still laughing like crazy

_It's good that you could understand the situation" Roy said while standing and smiling wryly

_"Where are you going? She asked

_"I'm gonna check up on things and think about landing. Wouldn't you mind putting on your seatbelt?"

_"Sure" She replied still wincing from the laugh attack she had had

Roy went to the cockpit closing the door behind him. Misato sat down feeling awkward somehow.

_"This is weird" Misato said feeling a bit worried

All of a sudden, the plane started trembling, the seatbelts light turned on, and the plane started tilting to the right. Misato started screaming in panic as the dead bodies of the other passengers started rolling on the floor.

In the cockpit

_"May day, May day" Roy was repeating

_"What happened? everybody is dead" Misato said appearing at the cockpit

'_**I should have brought my USP for a situation like this'**_ She thought

_"Sit down"

_"Do you know how to pilot? Who are you?" She asked to Roy trying not to panic

_"Jus sit right there. Now we are going down"

_"You've got to land in the airport" Misato yelled

_"That wouldn't be a good idea. They would be waiting for us"

_"Who?"

_"I'll explain it later"

They started descending on a road in the middle of nowhere, almost hitting a truck on their way down. However, the truck driver didn't notice the plane almost crashing him. He was too busy singing, and listening _'Rock you like a hurricane' _by scorpions (This song kicks so much ass).

The plane turned around and landed on a crop field, destroying much of the harvest.

The plane came to a stop, and Misato was dizzy as hell, even though she likes driving as hell, this little plane trip was a lot different.

__**"Now I know why Shinji and Asuka are so screwed up after piloting the evas. Their blood pressure must skyrocket to their brains as fuck" **_She though trying to get out of the plane.

Suddenly, she couldn't hold it anymore

_"Who the fuck are you? You fucking freak, you almost got me killed there!" Misato yelled at Roy really pissed off for the circumstances they had to put up with.

_"Calm down, I know you went through a lot lately, but take it easy. I want you to trust me and take this" Roy said handing Misato a small bottle while he changed his T-shirt showing a small wound on his abdomen.

She didn't hesitate. Misato really needed a drink, so She took it and drunk it up without questioning.

_"Are you shot?...wow I feel bit weird. She said getting a bit dizzy

_"Yeah that's a drug. You'll fall sleep in any minute"

_"Did you drug me?" Misato snapped all outraged

_ "Yes, now listen. There are bad people after me and you as well. They are gonna identify themselves as federal agents or in your case section 2 agents. You'll have to avoid them and get Shinji and Asuka out of town. Ya heard me? Roy said sharply while staring at Misato.

_"What? How do you…?

_"Listen!" he interrupted

_" They are going to tell you a crazy story about me. Standards procedures, like I'm mentally unstable or paranoid, and very dangerous. Try not to get into any vehicle, and if they tell you that they are going to take you somewhere safe, RUN!, and protect your life and the children because It means they are gonna kill you. You know how to protect yourself Major" Roy added

_"Ok, oh god! What mess did I get myself into this time?" Misato wondered out loud

_"Say that you don't know" he continued."Is that clear?"

_"Is that clear? He asked again raising his voice

_"Yes… yes. It is clear" Misato said feeling the effects of the drug and collapsing on Roy's arms.

To be continued…

Author notes:

Ok this is my first experiment as a crossover. I hope you enjoy it. It was a bit difficult but I got it all together. I still have to think how to continue it. I don't think this is going to be too long for a few reasons: Knight and day is a movie, therefore the plot is not that complicated. This story is taking place after the death of kaworu, so as you know ther is not much going on in between. This is my first story ever written so I'll try to keep it simple and nice, and last but not least important, English is not my mother tongue so it gets complicated for me sometimes.

This is pretty much a recreation of the first part of the movie, with a few more things added, so I was going back and forth like crazy to get it as accurate as possible. Ok folks leave reviews, your opinions because I can consider them for the next chapter, also if you have some ideas I can add for the next one that would be awesome. See ya.


End file.
